1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction utility knife and, more particularly, to a utility knife with one or more pencil, a pencil-sharpening slot, and a blade with an opposing saw tooth.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Utility knives having a fixed blade lock blades into a fixed, often non-retractable position of a knife housing. In comparison with the fixed blade knives, retractable blade knives offer the convenience of being able to quickly adjust the cutting depth of the blades as well as safe usage of allowing the blade to be retracted completely into a knife housing when not in use. Typically, the retractable blade knives include a knife housing and a blade, which is retracted into the knife housing.
Retractable blade knives are often used by construction workmen or artists to cut a workpiece into various shapes. The user is likely to use a marker such as a pencil to mark or draw on a work piece prior to cutting to precisely complete the cuts. It is inconvenient in such a case to carry a knife and a pencil, and possibly a pencil sharpener separately.
When a knife is used to precisely cut work pieces, the same knife blade may not be suitable for cutting a string, rope, or wire. In some instances, a knife blade may not be able to cut into a hard material, such as cardboard. In such case, a saw blade may be useful. A need therefore exists for a utility knife capable of carrying and sharpening a pencil when necessary and of cutting a rope as well as sawing a hard material.
When a built-in pencil sharpener is used, a blade of the pencil sharpener becomes dull. Then the pencil sharpener is no longer useful. A need therefore exists for a utility knife capable of carrying a pencil sharpener providing a new blade when needed.